


A Chance Wasted

by smergrl3495



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smergrl3495/pseuds/smergrl3495
Summary: Various One-shots of Jimmy's relationships with the various kissable boysThis time: Kirby





	A Chance Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my computer for ages, and though I'm not currently done all the chapters, hopefully if people like it that will give me the push I need to finally get it done. :

It wasn’t like he had never been kissed. He was the star of the football team for god’s sake! He practically had girls lining up to smooch him. In fact, getting to second base with Mandy was pretty much a rite of passage for every member of the team. So he’d definitely had a lot of experience with kissing. The thing was though; he never really got the appeal. The other guys on the team raved about it, how awesome it was to feel the girl’s soft lips caressing theirs and the sweet texture of their tongues. He’s always thought that their lips were too thin and gloss covered to ever be considered sweet or supple as Juri described, and the high pitched moans they let out while the act was happening were actually pretty annoying. 

He’d learned pretty quickly how to fake being interested in his current make out partner, and apparently he’d done something right as most of the girls seemed to get something out of it. He’d been particularly proud to tell the other guys that Mandy had thought he was a good kisser. At the same time he was just a bit disappointed; he’d always thought that the feeling would be mutual. When his sisters had forced him to watch chick flicks it had always looked like the couple onscreen had both enjoyed it. In fact he could remember as a kid how he’d thought of being in the girls place, forced up against the wall and having the man’s rich full lips pressed against his and the warm muscled body pushing roughly against him-

No, no, he had thought about those sweet tits on the girl! Of course, what had he been thinking? The guy had never interested him, he liked girls. Sweet, pretty, utterly boring girls. That was how it was supposed to be. Guys couldn’t like guys, everyone had made this quite clear. His parents, his sisters, his church, his friends in elementary school. That was weird, and weird kids didn’t have friends, didn’t get to play on the football team, and were exactly what he didn’t want to be. So he’d dealt with loveless kisses; that was a small price to pay for the safety that friends and social acceptance brought. And he would have been fine with things staying that way, if Jimmy had never come to Bullworth.

He’d come in like a storm, tearing apart the established order clique by clique like some sort of force of nature intent on destroying everything that he’d ever known. Before he’d even really grasped what was going on Jimmy had taken over the football team and become king of the school, with all the power and popularity that came with it. Because of his newfound status the previous social pariah had been given free reign to roam around the gym without being chased off by the nearest jock, and he’d ended up running into him a lot more than could be chalked up to pure coincidence. 

At first it had just been looks. He’d caught the boy looking his way a few times on his way out of the gym, and had always looked away first, blushing considerably. With anger of course, because the only feeling he felt about Jimmy was resentment at taking over his clique, and that was all. When Jimmy had eventually joined the team for workouts in the gym the only reason he had become his spotting partner was because of fear for the self-professed king, and not because he wanted an excuse to be closer to him. When Jimmy had asked him to meet him behind the bleachers after he was done practice he’d only gone because he didn’t want to start a fight with the much stronger teen. It was much harder to make excuses, even to himself, about what came next.

When he got there Jimmy was leaning casually against a beam, fiddling with a rubber band. They made a little small talk, and when the other boy had casually brushed up against him even he could admit to himself that he’d been shaking with nerves. It didn’t end up being like the movies his sisters had watched. Jimmy didn’t force him up against a wall and kiss forcefully. He’d asked him with such a gentle caring tone that if he hadn’t heard it himself he would never have believed that the delinquent thug could act that way. That Jimmy of all people was the first person who’d ever asked what he wanted was almost enough to make him cry, he managed reign his emotions in, but just barely.

He’d nodded, unable to speak the words lest he mess up what could be his only chance at a loving kiss. The other boy then started to wrap his arms around him, going slowly with a gentle grip so that he could back out at any time. He had stood frozen for a second then found himself moving towards the other boy as well. When their lips touched it was everything that he’d ever hoped it would be, strong yet gentle, an immense strong man humbled before him, open and gentle in his affections. The kiss had deepened, though Jimmy refrained from manhandling him or forcing him to take steps that he wasn’t ready for. This must have been what the other guys had felt; this is why they craved a woman’s touch. And he got that feeling from kissing…a guy.

He shoved Jimmy away, a sick feeling in his stomach. What was wrong with him?! Why did he have to feel this way? The other guys had no problem with liking girls, why did he have to be the one that was different? He looked over just in time to see a hurt look on the other boy’s face before it once again morphed into the usual squint. He’d mumbled out an apology and a half-hearted threat that he better not tell anyone. Jimmy nodded and left, not once looking back at him. He’d stayed like that for a few moments before walking back to the dorms, a numb feeling spreading through his limbs. The numb feeling had spread as he got ready for bed, but it wasn’t until the next day when Jimmy didn’t show up the gym that Kirby allowed himself to cry for what he had lost.


End file.
